Neji's Unrevealed Confessions
by K.Kiddo
Summary: Late at night, the praised Hyuuga genius finds his mind restless with questionable thoughts about a certain teammate. What might he be thinking? Rated T for safety. .:NejiTen:.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Naruto** **© Kishimoto Masashi**

**-x-**

'I can't sleep...' It was past midnight. Neji was shifting his body in his bed at an attempt to find a comfortable position but with no change in result. Eventually, he found himself back in his former position of lying on his back with his eyes staring at the ceiling, as restless as ever...

Perhaps he would nod off if his mind was occupied on something other than the crisis of being unable to fall unconcious. He rolled onto his side and spotted a picture of his team. He could see, even in the dim moonlight, the picture revealing himself standing in front of his former sensei Gai near his rival Lee. However, his attention was turned more towards the lower center of the photo, between himself and Lee, in which stood the kunoichi of the team.

'TenTen...' Thoughts unhabitually started to sway into his mind. What did he really think of her? That topic had never exactly been questioned by him until now. Opinions bumped into one another as he sorted them out.

TenTen wasn't exactly like the other kunoichi in Konoha. And she certainly wasn't to be considered similar to his cousins, including the shy, apologetic Hinata. She didn't require constant protection. And unlike most girls, she didn't obsess over Sasuke (of course, he wouldn't know that TenTen's first impression towards the Uchiha was that he was kawaii). She was strong and always ready as well as willing to fight. She had always shared the same opinions about Lee and Gai with him, and seemed like an invaluable sparring partner. She was also possibly the only person he was close to whom he had never insulted before in the past back when he had a strong belief that destiny could not be changed.

...Why was that exactly, Neji started to question himself. How could it be that while he had criticized others in the past with his previous belief in fate, TenTen remained unabashed to his constant rant he had used to drill the idea that destiny could not be changed into everyone else's mind. Then again, TenTen had already somewhat supported Neji, as he recalled, when she had tried to convince Lee that he would never beat a genius through simply hard work. Of course, that was nearly three years ago; His opinions about destiny had changed, as well as his and TenTen's impressions towards their Gouken Taijutsu-dedicated friend.

Still, his curiosity remained as to why he had shown TenTen mercy from his continuous fate speech. Sure, she was rather skillful and self-sustaining, which might have been the reason she was spared, since Neji only taunted those he considered failures or dropouts She also seemed cute to him in someway. How she often scolded Lee in rather humorous ways; That smile of hers whenever something excited her. She was like a tomboy in her own way that still allowed her to retain some of the details that a usual girl would have.

Neji suddenly sat up. Yes, it was true. He was rather fond of TenTen. She attracted him in a charm no other girl could possess him with. However, something had started to fidget in his mind as he continued to think.

He slid off his bed and headed for his desk, not even bothering with tying his hair. 2:45 read the hour and minute hands of his analog clock. Everyone else in the estate would be asleep. He set the bedroom lights to a dim level and took out a parchment and pen; He needed to write about something in his mind if he were to alleviate the anxiousness of his many thoughts..

'TenTen. I must confess to you. Though I cannot expect you to return my feelings, I need you to hear me out.

You're not like any other kunoichi I've encountered. You're considerably skilled and a worthy opponent. You're a very important person to me; I don't feel as if you are just my teammate and sparring partner. Lately, I have realized how I have had such strong feelings for you, how much I value all these years we have spent together during training sessions, missions, and battles. You are simply invaluable to me; My lifelong companion, even if we are no longer actual teammates. Perhaps, someday, we can be more than friends, I can only hope.'

The soft, scribbling sound stopped as his pen halted. Neji looked at what he had just written. Since when has he ever had such an outburst of emotion before? He never thought that he had felt so strongly about TenTen. As he reread everything that was produced on the parchment, his mind turned fickle. Should he somehow deliver this to TenTen? If he did, how would TenTen react? For being the Hyuuga clan's prodigy, Neji was apparently fairly oblivious to TenTen's feelings for him.

After some thought, Neji finally came to a decision. With the note scrolled up and hidden in a drawer of his desk, the dim light turned off so that the only light source present was the divine moonlight filtered through his open window, Neji climbed back into his bed, accomplishing his task of tiring himself. The clock notified him that it had been about twenty-five minutes since he started writing. Through half-exposed eyes, Neji could see the blue-violet shades of the sky as the sun neared in approaching its sunrise hour. His final thought before reaching unconciousness: TenTen will eventually find out about his feelings... ... ...Someday.

Meanwhile, a short distance outside the Hyuuga residence, TenTen was out on her nightly stroll of gazing at the stars. With the dusk setting starting to change, the stars were slowly fading, and the female was heading back to her home for rest. On the way, she found herself suddenly shivering, though the night was warm and not a single breeze had crossed the village...

**-x-**

**Somewhat rushed. Didn't exactly come out the way I intended. Oh well.**

**Epic fail.**

****

(Insert Date Here) Edit: Some people have requested for a continuation to this piece. So, here's a question: Should I make a part 2 to Neji's Unrevealed Confessions?

(2-13-09) Edit: People are apparently still requesting a chapter 2 for this for some reason (this story isn't even that well-written [or even half-decently-written, for that matter]), though I probably won't write a chapter 2 due to the epic failure of this chapter and a lack of ideas (no, I don't need suggestions).


End file.
